Nice to see ya again
by teentitansraven2
Summary: when Raven leaves the Titans because of her son, A.J, and the Titans meet her again at there new beach, how will the know its her... Ravens neice Maya drowns, thats how. suck at summerys.


'' A.J! You ready to go hunny!'' Rachel hollered from the kitchen.

'' One minute mommy!'' 5 year old A.J called back. '' Mamma, ears my cap?''

'' Did you check under your bed?''

'' Ya.''

'' In the closet.'' Silence.

'' Thanks mommy!'' Rachel chucked lightly and continued with the sandwichs. Her and A.J both had the day off from school and work so Rachels friend Marty and his daughter Maya decided that they wanted company. Rachel had known Marty for 5 years. And when Marty found out his girlfriend, Tina, was pregnant, he and Rachel had planed there baby shower together. Tina ended up giving childcare over to Marty when she broke up with him, so Marty and Rachel were bastfriends with a child.

'' Common A.J, he'll be here in 5 minutes.'' Rachel was 23 with long black hair and peircing blue eyes. Her son had dark almost black hair with green eyes. They lived in a small apartmen accross the bay to Titans Tower, Rachel not being able to fully leave. Ya, thats right, she was a Titans, WAS is the key word in that sentence. She used to be Raven, the dark bird. But she left when she found out she was pregnante around the age of 18.

'' Ready mamma.'' A.J said running into his mothers leg. He wore a muscle shirt that was a dark orange and a pair of swim shorts that were black. His baseball cap was black with a yellow strip right down the middle. Rachel smiled a bent down to look at her son more clearly.

'' Your hair is brushed?'' A.J nodded. '' And you brushed your teeth?'' He nodded again. '' Did you take that shirt from the clean pile?''

'' Yep'' A.J said proudly. Just as Rachel was about to ask another question a loud and long honk could be heard from outside. Rachel sighed and picked up A.J's small back pack.

'' Lets go hun.'' She mummbled, picking him up and perching him on her hip. Even if he was 5, the neighberhood they lived in wasn't the best. Calmly making her way down the four flights of stairs, it gave her time to talk to A.J. '' What do you want to do when we get there babe?''

'' Throw frisbie and then I want to swim and build a sand castle.'' A.J exclaimed clapping his hands, with caused Rachel to smile. By the time A.J was done ranting about what he was going to do today they had reached Martys car. '' Hurry, hurry, hurry Mar man! I wanna swim!''

'' Ya ya little man,'' Marty mumbled starting his car up just as Rachel sat down in the front. '' Were going.''

'' Guess what auntie Rae-rea?'' Maya said, her fingures making little curles in her blond hair. '' We're going to the new beach that the Titans are opening today.'' Rachel coughted for a minute before giving a fake smile to Maya.

'' That's great baby girl.'' Rachel slowly turned around a faced the road.

'' I'm sorry Rea, she wouldn't stop crying, she just wanted to meet the Titans so bad, I couldn't say no.'' Marty apoligised, and Rachel only nodded.

'' It's fine Marty, I have to face them one day or another.''

'' And with the cut of this ribbin, Titans sentental each is officially open!'' The mayor cried letting the Titans snip the red ribbin. Appluase soon followed. The Titans stood in a line, waving a smiling kindly at the audience. Starfire and Robin stood beside each toher, hands intertwined, Cyborg stood with his hands over his head waving with them both and Beastboy stood with a hand in his pocket and the other waving at the fans.

'' Mamma, will you go swimming with me?'' A.J asked, Rachel put a fingure to her chin and thoguht a minute, just to make A.J say please. '' Aw, please mamma/''

'' I'll race ya there.'' Rachel said standing up and running to the water, A.J laughting and following her. '' I'm winning!''

'' No fare, you cheated mamma!'' A.J laughted running as fast as his little legs could take him. Rachel slowed down a bit and let her son catch up to her. '' I'm catching up to you mamma!'' He exclaimed happily. When the pair was in the water they started a water fight.

'' Yo Star, catch this.'' Rachel turned around to see a ball come wizzing at her and A.J. She turned around and brought A.J into the water to avoied the ball. When the two emerged the Titans were running ( or at least trying too.) over to them. Instead of accting like an idiot and say stuff that any normal fan would say she let her rage out.

'' What the hell!'' She yelled picking up A.J. '' There are other people swimming ya know!'' Her sudden out burst shocked all the Titans.

'' Were sorry Miss,'' Cyborg began. '' We didn't see you and your...'' All the Titans went silent when they relized they were in the presence of a young mother.

'' What, don't think someone my age should have a kid?'' Rachel snapped. The Titans remaned silent causing Rachel to glare daggers. '' You people sicken me.''

'' Listen,'' Beastboy cut in. '' We're sorry, we just never met a young mother before and its alittle different meeting one.''

'' Ya, not very meany girls around the city have a kid when there like 20.'' Cyborg added.

'' I'm twenty three acctually.'' Rachel stated starting to walk away with A.J in her arms.

'' Well, can we make it up to you?'' Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Beastboys next words.

'' What?'' She asked spinning around. Beastboy flinshed slightly.

'' Is there anything we can...'' Beastboy was cut off by a scream. Rachel looked back on the shore for the scream and when she saw Marty looking for Maya, she instintly looked out at the water.

'' A.J, go see Marty.'' She said putting down her son who instintly ran off to Marty. '' Maya! Maya!'' Another scream followed. Thats when Rachel saw her, about 30 feet from shore, her arms trying to keep her above water. '' Maya!'' She yelled franticly diving into the water and swimming to the drowning little girl. It took the Titans a minute before they relized what was happening.

Rachel swam as fast as she could to her neice. Her 7 years of training for the Titans kicked in and her swimmming abilitys were increased because of the situation. She pushed herself to the limets as the waves hit her body with such force it was hard for her to breath. But she had to get to Maya, no matter what. A small hand made a grab for Rachel and Rachel quickly pulled the little girl onto her back.

'' Maya, keep your head up baby girl.'' Rachel turned around and started swimming back to shore with the young girl on her back. The waves were still pounding against Rachel like there was no tommorrow, but that didn't stop her, not for a minute. When she was about 10 feet from shore Maya became dead weight on her back, which was not a good thing.

Rachelo carried Maya up on shore, quite out of breath. She gently layed her down and felt her pulse, it wasn't there.

'' Maya!'' Marty cried seeing his little girl. Rachel put her hand to the little girls chest and pushed.

'' One, two, three, four, five...'' Rachel mumbled pushing on Mayas chest. When there was no response Rachel took a hold of Mayas nose and blew softly into her mouth, then repeated the step 4 more times untill Maya coughted up water, sputtering like a fish. Rachel gentle put the little girl on her side to breath.

'' Mommy!'' A.J called running up to his mom. Marty ran up to his sobbing little girl and held her close.

'' Ow my god Maya, thank you so much Rea. You saved my baby, thank you so much.'' He cried. It was then that the Titans decided to show them selves.

'' Mame. are you okay?'' Robin asked Rachel, but TRachel just looked at A.J lovingly.

'' Thank you so much for listning babe.'' She mumble, hugging A.J close. '' I love you baby.'' She added before passing out of exhaustion.


End file.
